


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 9: Dioses

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: El chico había encajado el golpe del accidente y había levantado un coche con la fuerza de sus hombros tan solo unos instantes antes, y su apariencia era la de alguien que se había caído de la bici. Ni una gota de sangre."Ya te he dicho que soy un dios".Y así, las palabras de las que Rashida se había reído tan solo unos días antes, de repente cobraron sentido.
Kudos: 1





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 9: Dioses

El coche apareció de la nada, sin ninguna luz que pudiera haber alertado de su presencia en la oscura carretera. Para colmo, los limpiaparabrisas del coche de Rashida apenas dejaban un segundo entre viaje y viaje, tratando de apartar la torrencial lluvia que empapaba el cristal. Rashida no tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de sentir el impacto.

El golpe pareció llevarse todo el ruido, dejando el mundo como un espacio silencioso y sin gravedad, durante un instante. Después, el violento sonido de metal contra metal, de colisión seca, el desgarrar de goma contra asfalto y el retumbar de su propio corazón. El accidente en sí no debió de durar más de unos segundos, pero Rashida se sintió atrapada en el momento, temiendo, presa del pánico que aquellos horribles sonidos no cesaran nunca. En un momento dado, sintió como sus brazos se movían como un resorte hacia sus oídos, tratando de no escuchar, aunque fuera en vano. Solo cuando todo volvió a quedar en silencio, se permitió Rashida abrir los ojos.

De primeras, sintió como se le revolvían las tripas de puro mareo. Su visión se emborronaba y retorcía sin control. La posición en la que se encontraba ahora era muy diferente a cuando estaba sentada frente al volante. Ahora estaba tumbada, sobre el asfalto en su mayor parte, aunque podía sentir como algo sobre lo que había caído se clavada incómodamente en su espalda, y su pierna parecía atrapada bajo un ente bastante pesado. Poco a poco, comenzó a distinguir los frágiles sonidos de su propia respiración. Y también unos jadeos que sonaban como si hubiera alguien sobre ella. Alguien.

Rashida volvió a cerrar los ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo, tratando de esclarecer su visión. Cuando lo hizo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sobre ella, apoyado sobre sus codos y rodillas como un verdadero escudo humano, estaba Miles. Y sobre su espalda, estaba el coche.

Pero eso no podía ser posible. Miles había estado sentado junto a ella cuando todo había pasado. Aquello era físicamente imposible, era humanamente imposible, era del todo imposible. Y sin embargo, allí estaban. Rashida era incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos de su compañero. Su mente viajaba a mil por hora en una carrera contra su corazón, tratando de entender, de encontrar una explicación para lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Miles simplemente la mirada de vuelta, con sus ojos azules chisporroteando como si estuvieran cargados de energía, como un piloto de luz en medio de una habitación oscura.

Antes de poder decir palabra, Rashida vio cómo la mandíbula de Miles se tensaba, sus brazos flexionándose a ambos lados de su cabeza, e inmediatamente supo lo que el chico estaba a punto de hacer, aunque no fuera posible.

\- ¡Para, te vas a hacer daño! – gritó Rashida, antes de poder contenerse - ¡¿Estás loco?!

Miles, como si no la hubiera escuchado, continuó empujando, mientras emitía algo parecido a un gruñido que parecía nacer en lo más profundo de su pecho. Rashida se mordió el labio, lágrimas repentinas inundando sus ojos ante la certeza de que Miles solo empeoraría la situación. Rashida no tenía ni idea de cómo había sido capaz su acompañante de sostener el coche contra su espalda de primeras, pero si el chico de verdad pensaba que poseía la fuerza suficiente como para levantar el destrozado engranaje, estaba verdaderamente loco, y acabaría matándolos a los dos. Rashida acabó por cerrar los ojos, y rezar en voz baja como último recurso ante el pánico.

El gutural rugido de Miles aumentó de repente, fundiéndose con el estruendo del coche siendo apartado (o destrozado, o desgarrado). Unos instantes después, la caliente respiración de Miles contra su rostro fue sustituida por el fresco de la noche y las finas gotas de lluvia contra su piel. Rashida sintió, una vez más, como si se quedara sin aire.

Abrió los ojos, solo para ver al hombre que hasta hace cinco minutos consideraba una persona normal y corriente de pie en mitad del asfalto, rodeado de los pedazos de maquinaria que antes habían compuesto su viejo Ford. Miles solo estaba ahí de pie, masajeándose uno sus brazos como si el esfuerzo hubiera tenido consecuencias finalmente, pero increíblemente, de una pieza. Su camiseta tenía un par de jirones en la parte de atrás, al igual que las rodillas de sus vaqueros, donde la tela desgarrada dejaba ver una piel intacta. El chico había encajado el golpe del accidente y había levantado un coche con la fuerza de sus hombros tan solo unos instantes después, y su apariencia era la de alguien que se había caído de la bici. Ni una gota de sangre.

"Ya te he dicho que soy un dios".

Y así, las palabras de las que Rashida se había reído tan solo unos días antes, de repente cobraron sentido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Miles se había arrodillado frente a ella, mirándola con cierta preocupación – He intentado que evitaras todos los golpes, pero el primero fue demasiado rápido. Te has dado contra el volante, Rash.

Sin pensarlo, Rashida se llevó una mano a la frente, donde de repente sentía una gran presión. Observó como atontada sus propios dedos manchados de sangre. Se había dado contra el volante, eso tenía sentido. En aquel momento, era lo único que tenía sentido. Antes de darse cuenta, Miles tomaba la manga de su camiseta para secar algo de la sangre que bajaba por su rostro. Rashida sentía el dolor de manera lejana, como si una espesa niebla hubiera invadido su mente.

\- Vamos, tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

Miles la levantó con cuidado, soltándola solo cuando vio que podía mantenerse de pie, y entonces se encaminó hacia el otro lado de la carretera, donde se hallaba el otro vehículo, en un estado lamentable. Todo el morro estaba hundido, una de las ruedas frontales había saltado por los aires y el parabrisas se había rajado de esquina a esquina. Las luces nunca habían estado encendidas.

Rashida caminó un par de pasos con las piernas temblorosas, como si se le hubiera olvidado cómo se andaba. 

\- Miles… - llamó, con un hilo de voz.

El chico se apoyaba contra la deformada ventana del conductor, como si quisiera observar el interior del vehículo. Rashida sintió un mal augurio.

\- Miles – volvió a llamar, esta vez con más ahínco.

Miles se separó del coche y se volvió con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos volvían a brillar con aquel horrible resplandor azul. Rashida apenas pudo contener las ganas de vomitar.

\- Miles – llamó una tercera vez, desesperada -. ¿Qué está pasando?

El chico la observó un segundo antes de responder, cómo si sopesara qué debía decir. Rashida luchó contra una nueva oleada de náuseas. Fuera lo que fuera a decir su acompañante, no sería agradable.

\- Me han encontrado – respondió por fin -. Vienen a por mí.

Rashida no tenía ni idea de a quién se refería, pero eso no impidió que las palabras se convirtieran en un jarro de agua fría. Tragó saliva. No había sido un accidente. Aquel coche no tenía conductor. Aquella noche, alguien había intentado matarlos. De no ser por Miles, ella misma estaría muerta, atravesada y enterrada por un montón de chatarra caliente.

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí – declaró Miles, separándose del coche y ofreciéndole una mano a su compañera.

Rashida dudó. Aquella mano que hasta ahora había considerado inofensiva parecía ahora un arma letal. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Miles cerró el puño y volvió a abrirlo. No estaba impaciente, solo parecía incómodo, y quizás algo avergonzado. Debía saber exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica. Rashida levantó la vista hacia su rostro, que parecía el de siempre. Aquellos ojos que ahora relucían de aquella fría manera tan antinatural aún eran para Rashida los ojos de un amigo, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

Tomó la mano de Miles, sorprendiéndose por el tacto caliente de su piel. Rashida estaba helada, calada hasta los huesos por la lluvia y mareada por el golpe en la cabeza. Solo quería alejarse de aquel lugar. Solo necesitaba llegar hasta su cama y echarse a dormir, para que todo se convirtiera en un sueño cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente.  
Mientras caminaban en silencio por la desierta carretera, Rashida daba vueltas y vueltas a lo ocurrido, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión. Quien quiera que hubiera mandado el coche sin luces aquella noche, fuera lo que fuera lo que perseguía a Miles; no era de este mundo. 

Pero tampoco Miles lo era.


End file.
